<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>switch it up by schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228851">switch it up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/schittyfic'>schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, But he's not the only one, Checking in, Comeplay, Communication, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Floor Sex, Hair-pulling, Husbands, JESUS WHAT ELSE, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, POV David Rose, Patrick Brewer is a Cockslut, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Sexting, Spanking, Switching, Wrestling, obviously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/schittyfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always thinks Patrick’s the planner. Well, okay, he very much is. But David’s meticulous in his own ways, and he likes to keep his word. So when Patrick walks through the door, David barely gives him time to shrug off his jacket and drop his keys into the bowl before he pounces on him. </p><p>In which David has a plan, and Patrick isn't going to play along easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>switch it up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts">Januarium</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAN!!! I'm posting this after midnight, because time-keeping is one of my biggest flaws as a human, but it's still your birthday somewhere, so. Hopefully this is jamtastic for you. You are a very good egg and I appreciate you immensely. &lt;3</p><p>This was written in the space of a few hours and has been seen by absolutely no one but me. I apologise for any inevitable mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>I miss you</p><p> </p><p>Miss you too, babe</p><p>Less than 24 hours and I’ll be home. 💖</p><p> </p><p>Mmm</p><p>Ask me what specifically I miss about you</p><p> </p><p>Oh</p><p>Can I guess?</p><p> </p><p>Sure</p><p> </p><p>My business acumen?</p><p>My bug-catching abilities?</p><p>The fact that I can actually cook a meal?</p><p> </p><p>🙄</p><p>Can you just play the game please</p><p> </p><p>Fine, but I’m pretty sure those are at least three of the top ten</p><p>What do you miss about me, specifically, David?</p><p> </p><p>Right now it’s the way your face looks when my cock finally slips inside you</p><p>Your mouth drops open like you’re so surprised every time, but you want it so bad</p><p>…</p><p>Umm ok rude</p><p> </p><p>Ffs</p><p>My mom almost saw that!</p><p> </p><p>That is not my fault??? There was a VERY OBVIOUS build-up</p><p>Are you at least alone now</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. I can’t get away, we’re about to sit down to dinner</p><p> </p><p>Hm. I suppose you wouldn’t want me to keep talking, then</p><p>Probably inconsiderate of me to tell you I’ve got my hand on my dick and it’s so nice and hard for you</p><p>All from thinking about pinning you down and fucking you into the mattress</p><p> </p><p>I hate you</p><p>Keep going</p><p> </p><p>Bold</p><p>I like it</p><p>Mm, ok, what was I saying? Yep, your cock-taking face. That’s a good face</p><p>Especially when you’re so fucking thirsty for it you start panting, getting all flushed, pushing yourself to take it all</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know if ‘thirsty’ is entirely accurate</p><p> </p><p>Oh no it is</p><p>Been almost a week without cock, honey, you must be gagging to get fucked. I bet you’re leaking in your pants just thinking about it </p><p> </p><p>Ok</p><p>Maybe somewhat thirsty</p><p> </p><p>So that’s a yes. You naughty little thing, sitting at the dinner table like an angel while you’re wishing you could sit on a nice thick cock instead</p><p>Feel it stretching you out</p><p>I know you like it when it’s been a while and it stings a little</p><p>Wonder how hard you are right now. I could probably make you come the second I touch you, you’re so desperate for it</p><p>But you’d wanna hold out til you get what you really want. My cock splitting you open, me holding you down and making you take it like a fucking slut</p><p> </p><p>David</p><p>Omfg</p><p>Im so hard</p><p>I mgiht die at this table</p><p> </p><p>I know you are, honey, it’s the only time you make typos</p><p> </p><p>I mean I’m also typing under the table without looking so shut ujp</p><p> </p><p>Oh shut up?</p><p>Ok</p><p> </p><p>No</p><p>Keep talking please</p><p>David.</p><p>David</p><p>Please</p><p>David</p><p> </p><p>Since you asked nicely</p><p>I’m all spread out in our bed right now, thinking about what I’m gonna do to you when you walk through that door tomorrow</p><p>I’m gonna fucking wreck you</p><p>Wanna mark you up so you remember what it feels like to be mine</p><p> </p><p>Mark me up how</p><p>Tell me</p><p> </p><p>My mouth first. Love how you look with bite marks all over you. Then my nails on those sweet, sensitive thighs. Maybe the paddle if you’re good</p><p>I’ll cuff you to the bed and you can take what I give you</p><p>It’s gonna hurt, baby</p><p> </p><p>Yeah</p><p>Oh my god yeah want it to hurt</p><p> </p><p>Fuck I’m hard</p><p>The sheets smell like you, it’s making me so wet</p><p> </p><p>Keep going</p><p>I want you to.get off thinking about me</p><p> </p><p>Patrick I wanna fuck you so hard, wanna see that ass bounce as I pound into you, wanna spank it til it’s red raw</p><p>Miss hearing you scream for me</p><p>You think I can make you beg?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe</p><p>If you try hard enough</p><p> </p><p>Ok well that’s bullshit you literally begged me to keep talking just now</p><p> </p><p>No comment</p><p>God I just spilled the gravy everyhwere</p><p> </p><p>HA</p><p>Oh god I’m gonna come</p><p>Wish you were here</p><p>On your knees</p><p>You look so pretty with come all over your face</p><p>Maybe instead of giving you a load in your ass I’ll pull out and cover you in it, you fucking love it god you’re so fucking perfect filthy fucking slut for me</p><p>Fck</p><p> </p><p>Fuckkk yes</p><p>…</p><p>David?</p><p> </p><p>[image07092020_004.jpg]</p><p>I wouldn’t open that til you’ve gotten up from the table.</p><p> </p><p>At this rate, that’s gonna be approximately ten years from now</p><p>I’ll scar my parents for life if I move</p><p>You’re a monster</p><p> </p><p>You married me</p><p> </p><p>😒</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Everyone always thinks Patrick’s the planner. Well, okay, he very much is. But David’s meticulous in his own ways, and he likes to keep his word. So when Patrick walks through the door, David barely gives him time to shrug off his jacket and drop his keys into the bowl before he pounces on him. </p><p>“What--” Patrick laughs as David full-body slams him into the door. He takes his mouth in a bruising kiss, and it’s messy and uncoordinated but Patrick’s already panting into his mouth and tugging at his belt loops, pressing into David any way he can. “Hi,” Patrick manages, looking dazed.</p><p>“Hi,” David echoes, shimmying his shoulders. His face softens, and he pulls Patrick into a warm, safe hug, grateful for the familiar brush of lips at his pulse point. “I’m glad you’re home.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured.” Patrick raises his eyebrows and pointedly cups the obvious outline of David’s cock in his sweatpants, obscenely tenting the material. There’s a wet spot of darker grey at the tip, and Patrick sweeps his thumb over it. “This all for me?”</p><p>“Mhm. You haven’t forgotten the plan already, have you?” David smirks, confidence simmering under the surface as he yanks Patrick towards him again. Patrick gives as good as he gets, growling and biting at David’s lips as they stumble further into the house. They don’t make it far; as David manages to strip Patrick’s shirt off his shoulders, he pushes him up against the wall of the foyer, biting down hard on his neck and grinning at the groan he’s rewarded with, before leaving a trail of mouth-shaped sunburns down to his chest. It’s hell on his back, bending down at this angle, but it’s worth it to get Patrick’s pretty little nipple into his mouth. Patrick gasps and tenses up predictably as David seals his lips around it, his tongue toying playfully as he tweaks the other nipple between thumb and finger. </p><p>“<em>Fuck </em> - oh fuck yes,” Patrick moans, arching off the wall and yanking David’s hair hard, keeping him pressed where he wants him. Sometimes, Patrick’s so easy, bowing his head and falling to his knees and pleading to do what he’s told. Other times, he has to be reminded. (It’s actually decidedly more fun, that way.) David narrows his eyes and grabs Patrick’s wrist, gathers up the other one too and pins them both above his head with one big hand, his wedding ring grinding into the bone.</p><p>“Nuh-uh, none of that.” David pinches harder with his free hand and Patrick cries out, fighting enough that David actually has to try to hold him to the wall. He sucks on the nipple under his mouth, blows cool air over it just to watch the goosebumps spring up. “Oh, that’s pretty,” he murmurs as the dusky pink bud perks up under his gaze, and he gives it a sharp nip before he moves over to the other, lavishing attention on it until Patrick’s chest is heaving. Patrick loves this, the soothing heat of David’s tongue clashing with a pinch or a scrape of his nail, never letting him predict what’s coming next. It’s a <em> sin </em>that he never had his nipples played with before David, because it’s a direct fucking line to his dick, every little touch shooting white-hot right between his legs. Putty in his hands. Usually.</p><p>This time, though - Patrick breaks free of David’s hold with a nimble twist and grabs the back of David’s neck, angling him and plundering his mouth with his tongue. David barely has a second to catch up - Patrick’s shoving his sweatpants to his thighs and stroking him with a rough, perfect grip.</p><p>“God, yeah, look, you’re so hard for me, babe. You’re so good, aren’t you? You wanna be good for me and gimme what I want?”</p><p>David winds in the urge to <em> whine</em>, flushing from head to toe at the praise. “Excuse me, who’s in charge here?” he snarks.</p><p>“Good question.” </p><p>David yelps as he suddenly finds his feet swept from under him, Patrick hooking his ankles and <em> flooring </em>him in one swift move - it’s good carpet, but it’s not exactly a fucking mattress, so the air punches out of his lungs on impact. Patrick follows him down, thick thighs bracketing David’s hips and caging him in. </p><p>Oh, so it’s going to be like <em> that</em>.</p><p>Patrick’s hands are a flurry of impatience at his chest. “Fucking - <em> come on</em>, stupid goddamn…” He’s wearing one of Patrick’s old shirts (because maybe the faded scent of Patrick wrapped all around him helps, when they're apart), so it’s extra flattering that Patrick’s fumbling so much with the simple buttons. With a frustrated growl, Patrick yanks at them, and --</p><p>
  <em> Rrrrrip. </em>
</p><p>Glancing down, David barks out a stunned laugh. “What the fuck?!” He’s torn the buttons clean off, as well as a decent section of the shirt. Patrick’s face freezes in sheepish shock, holding the snatch of fabric.</p><p>“Jesus, thank God that wasn’t one of yours.”</p><p>“I thought the main draw of these god-fucking-awful shirts was the <em> durability!” </em></p><p>“They’re durable! Clearly, I’m just very strong.” Patrick waggles his eyebrows ridiculously, and David snorts as he frees himself of the remnants of the shirt.</p><p>Patrick rakes his gaze over him, sweeping his hands up over his belly to his chest and slowly adding more pressure there until he’s firmly pinning him to the ground. His weight is firm and solid. David is deliciously immobile. This wasn’t part of the plan; didn’t David have a plan? He’s pretty sure Patrick is interfering with it. “Thought you wanted to get fucked, hm? Thought you wanted my cock?”</p><p>“Oh, I do. I’m already open for it.”</p><p>David blinks, blindsided. He doesn’t even take the opportunity to move when Patrick briefly gets off to shuck his jeans and boxers with alarming efficiency. “I - what?” He’s back, <em> ohgod </em> he’s back and he’s deliberately letting David’s cock nestle between his cheeks and he can <em> feel </em> the dirty-slick there. “I’m sorry - <em> when </em>did you do that?!” </p><p>“Gas station. Halfway home. Drove the rest of the way so fucking hard I almost crashed twice. I can’t wait any longer David, I - fuck, I want it, I want it bad.” David tries to reconcile fingers-himself-in-a-grimy-gas-station-bathroom Patrick with neat-tidy-straight-laced-crossword-loving-husband Patrick. It’s… surprisingly easy. David knows how gloriously filthy he is beneath it all. Patrick rocks his hips, David’s cock riding between his cheeks and nudging his asshole every time he twists just right - the give of the muscle makes David moan helplessly, as if Patrick’s body is begging to be taken.</p><p>“Oh my <em> god</em>. Yeah, I wanna give it to you.” David sits up a little and starts to move Patrick’s hips back, but Patrick slaps an open palm onto his chest and sends him slamming back down.</p><p>“No, David, I think I’m gonna take it.”</p><p>David groans earnestly - it’s part arousal, and part downright annoyance that Patrick has somehow, inexplicably, stolen the upper hand. As Patrick shifts up onto his knees, David’s hands twitch towards him. Patrick’s eyes glint dangerously and he easily catches David’s arms, instead pressing them firmly to the floor either side of him.</p><p>“Keep them there, or I'll stop.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck you,” David breathes, fingers curling into the carpet as Patrick rises up and seats himself fully on David’s cock in the most matter-of-fact way. And - yeah, <em> there’s </em> that face, all wide-open mouth and flushed cheeks and furrowed brow. Patrick squirms, sweating and struggling to adjust to the fullness as if he’s being held there and forced to take it, but it’s all him, the thirsty motherfucker.</p><p>“Oh god, fuck, that’s so - <em> fuck</em>, yes. I missed this.” </p><p>And then he’s moving, he’s a fucking powerhouse, the muscles in his thighs straining and bulging out as he pistons himself relentlessly on David’s cock. David’s arms ache with the tension of holding back - yes, he was supposed to be calling the shots, but Patrick’s riding his dick like he’ll die if he doesn’t and his ass is squeezing him just right, the friction from the not-quite-enough-lube a delicious burn which curls David’s toes.</p><p>“Fuck - David, David, I love your fucking cock - <em> ah</em>,” Patrick cries out, throwing his head back and bouncing on David’s lap now. Both of his hands are twisting urgently at his nipples - they’re extra-pink and puffy from David’s ministrations, and Patrick pinches them mercilessly, arching into the pain. “You’re so - fucking good for me, letting me use that nice big cock of yours, letting me fuck myself on it ‘cause you’re a good boy, huh?”</p><p>David screws his eyes shut in a blind panic until the sudden urge to come subsides, his entire body tingling with a satisfied heat with every word from Patrick’s lips. </p><p>“Yeah - <em> oh </em> - yeah, you just - just gotta lay there and <em> take it.</em>” Patrick’s forcing the words out between panted breaths, thighs trembling, and David grins as he watches the control slip.</p><p>Deliberately mismatching Patrick’s rhythm, David bucks up sharply, knocking Patrick off-balance with a surprised shout. <em> Yeah, that’s more like it</em>. “I’m sorry, who’s taking it?” David asks, all wide-eyed curiosity, before grabbing Patrick’s ass with both hands and hauling him forward.</p><p>Patrick falls onto his chest, laughing, “Bastard,” as David plants his feet and starts fucking up into him wildly. </p><p>There’s no finesse in it - it’s hard and quick and primal, his balls slapping harshly against Patrick’s ass with each thrust - <em> mine, mine, mine</em>. Muffling his whimpers, Patrick bites down on the meat of David’s bicep, and David growls and brings a hand down, open-palmed and sharp onto his ass. </p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em>” Patrick shouts hoarsely, burying his face in David’s throat as David starts laying into his ass, keeping the spanks random so that each one wrenches an unexpected cry from Patrick.</p><p>“Colour?”</p><p>“<em>Fu</em><em>cking green</em>,” Patrick curses into his neck, his whole body shaking as David digs his nails into the hot, raw skin of his ass, carving crescents of pain as he spreads his cheeks and fucks him deep. “Fuck - <em> fuck </em> - yesyesyesyesyes, that's so fucking good, oh my god, David, <em> fuck!</em>”</p><p>“Mm-<em>hmm</em>, there it is, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it? Bet you got off to this every night. Absolute fucking cockslut, Patrick.” David grunts in frustration as his feet slip on the carpet, losing his leverage. He surges up and rolls them over, Patrick’s body pliant and easy to flip, but as soon as he’s on his back he’s squirming, fighting for control. David laughs a little and tries unsuccessfully to wrestle him into submission, until he finally grabs hold of Patrick’s ankles and throws them over his shoulders, crowding in close so he’s folded in half.</p><p>For all that his body’s at David’s mercy, though, David can’t quite get himself together enough to deal with his <em> hands</em>. Patrick scratches at David’s shoulders and slides both hands into his hair to tug hard, drawing a hiss out of David. “You fuck me so good, just how I like it, you’re so good at this,” he whispers into his ear, biting his earlobe, and David <em> melts</em> . Oh, <em> fuck </em>Patrick, fuck Patrick and his stupid encyclopaedic knowledge of David’s weaknesses. His head swims with it, the praise buzzing pleasantly in his brain and pulsing in his dick, pushing him dangerously close.</p><p>“Patrick,” he breathes out, tilting his head into the now-gentle strokes through his hair as he gracelessly ruts into him. Everything seems to slow down momentarily - the world keeps spinning around them, but they’re suspended together, and the only things anchoring David here are the heated murmurs of his husband telling him how <em> perfectbeautifulsohotsogood </em>he is.</p><p>As soon as his guard drops, David finds himself flipped again - how the fuck did Patrick <em> do </em>that, with his legs practically around David’s head?! His cock slips out of Patrick with the clumsiness of the move, both of them groaning at the loss. They’re a breathless, giggly heap, Patrick fumbling to catch hold of David’s flailing limbs while David tries his best to dodge him.</p><p>“<em>No</em>, oh my fucking - you <em> suck</em>,” he laughs wildly as he fights to get back on top, or at least wriggle out from under Patrick; he can feel the carpet burn on his shoulder blades but he can’t care, because it’s so goddamn ridiculous, and maybe because after several years, he’s still amazed that sex can be this fun.</p><p>Patrick’s trying to restrain him any way he can, and just as David pushes at his chest and makes enough space for himself to roll away, Patrick manages to pin him on his front. There’s a strong hand splayed in the middle of his back and another gliding down over his ass, squeezing appreciatively. “Well, there’s a thought.”</p><p>David doesn’t need two degrees to know what he means, and he hides a smile in the carpet as he says evenly, “That wasn’t in the plan.”</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve really been thinking of that plan as more of a guideline, than anything else.”</p><p>“Well that’s - oh <em> shit</em>,” David gasps, because that’s Patrick’s face buried between his cheeks, spreading him open and messily slurping at his hole.</p><p>“Colour, David.”</p><p>“Green, <em> green green</em>--”</p><p>It’s the sloppiest rimjob David’s ever had and he wants to cry with how good it is, Patrick’s mouth hot and insistent in opening him up, fucking his tongue so deep as he slips a finger alongside too. David groans urgently into the floor and tries to push his hips up - but Patrick’s got him nailed to the floor, the rough scratch of the carpet on the sensitive head of his dick just enough pain to make him moan for more.</p><p>Eventually, he garbles something unintelligible into the crook of his arm, where he’s hiding his red, screwed-up face. “What was that?” Patrick asks sweetly.</p><p>“Fucking <em> fuck me</em>,” David growls.</p><p>“Huh, that wasn’t in the plan, though.”</p><p>David thumps a fist onto the floor and mutters some choice words and Patrick <em> cackles</em>, so fucking pleased with himself. It’d be annoying if it wasn’t so hot. </p><p>Of course Patrick has lube in his jeans pocket, lying a metre or so away - <em> yep, because he fucked himself on his fingers in a gas station, thinking about you</em>, his brain helpfully supplies, and <em> holy fucking shit </em> David might actually die. He swallows the pleas which want to bubble up, in favour of, “Fuck me,” - “Come on,” - “Fucking <em> do it</em>,” - as if he has an ounce of control anymore. Patrick preps him quick and rough, relentlessly hitting his prostate to melt his muscles and relax him further, and then he’s sliding home and David’s getting fucked on the floor of their beautiful home, drooling onto the plush carpet he spent months picking out.</p><p>“Oh <em> fuck</em>, your ass,” Patrick breathes out as he braces himself above him, hips snapping to a perfect rhythm. </p><p>“Yeah - fuck my ass, that’s the idea,” David quips shakily - stupid, so stupid, but Patrick’s laughing giddily into his hair and picking up the pace and God, David loves him, so much.</p><p>David’s not gonna last long - he can feel a steady slick leaking from the tip of his cock where it’s trapped beneath his belly, and he has just enough presence of mind to gasp, “Wait, oh god, the carpet--” </p><p>Patrick gets it, yanks his hips up easily and shoves David’s face more firmly into the floor, warm palm against his cheek. It stings and it’s so much to take so fast but David can’t get enough, shoving his hips back to meet Patrick’s thrusts and giving himself over completely. He’s whimpering into the carpet, shouting when Patrick drags his nails down his back, trembling as he shifts to a new angle and suddenly grinds his cock nice and deep, rubbing right up against his sweet spot. </p><p>“Wow.” Patrick’s tone is conversational, if not for the breathy hitch every time he draws back and fucks in. “Look at that. Just need a cock in you to give it up completely.”</p><p>David whines.</p><p>“I know you wanna be good for me, David - you’ll give me anything, won’t you? Your cock, your ass, your mouth, all of it. Whatever I want.”</p><p>A clumsy nod. The carpet drags against his face. “Yes, yes, I’m all yours, I wanna be good, <em> please </em> Patrick let me be good…”</p><p>“You are. You are.” There’s a grunt behind him and Patrick sinks his teeth into David’s shoulder, leaving a throbbing indent as his hips speed up. He moans David’s name and - <em> fuck</em> , then he’s gone, and David’s so empty, his hole fluttering around nothing, and he knows he’s pleading for Patrick to <em> fucking put it back in</em>. But he doesn’t, hot stripes of come abruptly streaking over David’s lower back and his ass and his thighs - David cranes over his shoulder, watching as Patrick shudders through it, dragging his still-hard cock over his ass and smearing the mess around.</p><p>“Patrick,” he whines weakly, his own cock twitching as Patrick casually massages his come into David’s skin, making him sloppy and dirty and his. David shuts his eyes and buries his face in his arms - it’s so much. There’s a slow, agonising drip of wetness chasing down the cleft of his ass to his gaping hole. Patrick hums, and thumbs it inside. “<em>Patrick </em> - I need to come, I need to come, oh my god.”</p><p>“Mmm. I think you said something about coming all over my face, didn’t you?”</p><p>His touch is gone. When David musters the energy to look again, he finds his husband on his knees, hands neatly clasped behind his back, pink cock slowly softening against his thigh. Amusement dances in his eyes but his mouth is sincere and pliant, waiting for him, tongue resting on his lower lip.</p><p>David scrambles, undignified and shaky on his feet, steadying himself briefly on the wall before he can stand in front of Patrick. “Ask me for it.”</p><p>Patrick gives him a slow, gorgeous blink. “Please fuck my face, David.”</p><p>David does. He squeezes his jaw to force it open wider and he fucks deeper and deeper until Patrick’s throat is constricting around his cockhead. Patrick’s eyes glaze over a little, all the dominance seeping out of his shoulders as he lets David take what he needs. “Fuck, I love you,” David blurts, which is incredibly out of place, really. Except, it’s not. He loves the orgasm building inside him; he loves the heady push-pull and the freedom for both of them to live outside of defined roles and labels. It’s safer than he ever thought he could feel, following what feels right in the moment and knowing Patrick will always, always be there with him.</p><p>Patrick draws him in further with his hands on his ass, slipping two fingers into his sloppy hole and crooking them, and David has to shove Patrick back on his heels to pull out quick enough. He paints his face with come, white clinging to his brows and his cheeks and his lips. “Thank you,” Patrick whispers, and David laughs because <em> that’s </em> definitely the wrong way around. He drops to his knees, drags the flat of his tongue over Patrick’s cheek and moans at the taste of himself mixed with the salt of Patrick’s skin. Grinning, Patrick tugs him into a filthy kiss, sucking the come off David’s tongue like a starving man.</p><p>As he shares chuckles and breaths and touches with his husband, David thinks vaguely of the cuffs and the paddle, and their lovely, soft bed, and the other details of his plan which never <em> quite </em> came to fruition.</p><p>He smiles contentedly into Patrick’s neck.</p><p>There’s always, always a next time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! As always, please feel free to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. &lt;3</p><p>I am sporadically on <a href="http://schittyfic.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> these days! Come find me if you like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>